How to be Informal during an Job Interview as Manager Inappropriately!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: If you wanna know how to be informal during an Interview as a manager. Well, Bobobo might help that. Prepare to be learned as Bobobo can give you a few tips of how to be informal during an job interview!


How to be informal during an Job Interview as a Manager Inappropriately!  
A Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Story  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Also the Smosh's "How To Do" Videos and the Cop of "How To Do" Videos.. Also Shane Dawson's Shanaynay and Paris Hilton and the Announcer are for Smosh too.

A/N: This story is an inspiration to a job interview.

*Then at an amazing building, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo appears in a suit.*

Bobobo: Hi have you ever wondering how to do badly in a job interview for those of you people who are managers of your jobs and has trouble being bad. Then you're in the right place because I'm showing you how to be in a job interview as a Manager. *Then he was sitting on a man who was carrying him like a horse.* Let's go! Giddyup! *The man starts running like a house.* Step 1: How to Inappropriately Shake the person's hand. When you're starting an interview, you going to shake the person's hand but when I'm starting the interview, it are different than this.

*Then at his big office with many a big window. A Person is sitting down and Bobobo appeared by opening the door. Then they proceeds to shake hands*

Bobobo (as the Narrator): When you starts shaking the Person's hand, try to shake his or her hand continuously while you're telling his name.

Bobobo (as a Manager): Hi I'm Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and I'll be interviewing you for your job. Now let me punch you in the face. *Then punches the person in the face*

Announcer (does not appeared): Nice Punch!

Bobobo (as a Narrator): Step 2: How to start asking the person inappropriately. (Now as a Manager again) When you ask questions, make sure you're doing it inappropriately. *Then starts to sit down as Don Patch in a Suit appears* Now do you bathe at night?

Don Patch: Yes.

Bobobo: Have you ever killed someone?

Don Patch: No! How dare yo-

Bobobo: Have you ever dated?

Don Patch: What made you thi-

Bobobo: Have you ever tried to get a life lately?

Don Patch: I already got a life!

Bobobo: Have you ever become a super hero?

Don Patch: NO!

Bobobo: Have you ever, EVER, become a successful businessman or have you ever divorce your wife and take everything that your wife has, *then Don Patch became shocked as Bobobo continued* have you ever became an molester when you're younger, have you ever liked Youtube, have you ever became an superstar, have you ever became single in your entire life and have you ever, and I mean EVER, became a teacher before you became a businessman?

Don Patch: How did you know?! *As he about to get scared of Bobobo*

Bobobo: Remember, I know everything that you ever know, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *As Bobobo continued to laugh evilly, Don Patch screams out of his misery*

Don Patch: AH!

Announcer: You've ruined a Life!

Bobobo (Narrator): Step 3: How to react when A Person is annoying. (Back as a manager) When you're taking an interview to a person, you have to be calm when he/she starts talking and if he/she gets annoying and talkative, shoot that (bleep) in the face. *Then sits down again as Paris Hilton Dawson appears* So why are you here for?

Paris Hilton Dawson: Because you're fat, and ugly, and stupid, and has stupid yellow afro hair.

Bobobo: *Then has no expression* You tell me why do you want this job.

Paris Hilton Dawson: So I can insult people about their weight and laughs so annoying. And also I can hire my slaves to make them insult other workers. *Then laughs annoying as Bobobo looked at her expressionless. Then as she still laughing annoyingly, Bobobo pulled out a gun and shoots her in the face*

Announcer: Nice Shot!

Bobobo (Narrator): Step 4: How to React Inappropriately? (Back as a Manager) There are many ways that you can react inappropriately. You can "Yell at someone when you confronted him face to face while doing a handshake to each other. "

*Then Bobobo and a White Person starts walking to each other face-to-face. Then they shakes hands but the person starts being quiet.*

Bobobo: HELLO! ARE YOU RETARDED OR JUST A QUIET PERSON?!

*Then the person starts looking at the camera all shocked*

Announcer: WOW!

Bobobo (Narrator): You can "Kick Someone in the shins" *Then Naruto appears*

Naruto: Hi I'm-

*Then Bobobo kicks him in the shins*

Naruto: *Starts looking Wide-eyed, no pupils and black eye liners.* AH!

Announcer: You screamed like a Girl!

Bobobo (Narrator): You can " Start being an a**hole by insult the person" (Back as a Manager) YOU ARE A STUPID PERSON! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LIFE! ALL YOU CAN DO IS DIE AND GO TO H*LL! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON THAT I EVER MET!

Jelly Jiggler: *As he about to cry due to Bobobo's insults*

Announcer: Congratulations, you have completely insulted the person!

Bobobo (Narrator): And also, you can "throw someone out the window while you're shaking hands with that person".

*Then Bobobo and Lee walked to each other and started shaking hands to each other*

Lee: Hi! My name's Rock Lee and I'm here to Inspire many workers so I can have a Youthful Life and get the only girl I lo-

*Then Bobobo threw Rock Lee to a Window as he twirling to north*

Lee: AH! *As he thrown away from the Building as Bobobo turned to the camera, smiled like a kid and put a thumbs-up to the camera*

Announcer: Amazing Throw!

Bobobo (Announcer): Step 5: React when a White Person who is Ghetto appears! (Back to a manager while sitting in his rolling chair) When you're interviewing someone, you have to react about their appearance. *Then Shanaynay appears* Is there a job in this crib? Cause I am really need some money.

*By the look of her appearance, Bobobo jumped out of the window and about to fall to his death until everything froze*

Announcer: An Untimely Death?!

Bobobo: (Narrator) Step 6: You have to accept the consequences and say no to the Person. (Then Back as a Manager while sitting in his rolling) If all of that didn't work, then you'll have to accept the consequences and say no to the person. *Then turns around to Dengaku Man* I'm sorry, Dengaku Man but you're surely unfit to be in this job.

Dengaku Man: Well I don't need this job anyway, cause I called the police on you because you're a terrible man and always will be.

*Then an box appears and then the Cop from Smosh came out of the box and aimed his gun at Bobobo*

Crazy Cop: Stop right there! You're an disgrace to Humanity and will be put to jail!

Bobobo: I'm sorry, I'll just don't like ugly people, but I'll promise that I will be nice to people everyone in the whole entire world.

Crazy Cop: Bulls***! *Then starts shooting Bobobo as he swaying his hands and his body all around as the Cop continuously shooting him and stops and walks to Bobobo's dead body* You shouldn't have be mean to people, that's why I shot you out of your misery you can't bring your misery to people that need this job. *Then faces Dengaku Man* How about you join the Police Force? We'll treat you better than this scumbag!

Dengaku Man: Sure, I don't have nothing else to do. *Then the two jumped and high fived each other while smiling at the camera and putting the thumbs-up.*

Announcer: You've joined the Police Force! Congratulations!

*Then the screen went black*

Announcer: To see the bloopers, click the link on SuperLuxray's Profile! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Wow, that is the best story that I ever read! I wonder SuperLuxray will publish another story of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo next!

The End!

A/N: Hope you enjoy this. Bye! And Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Chapter 19 will be publish next.


End file.
